Star Wars: A Darker Threat An AVPStar Wars crossover
by jediman3477
Summary: Order 66 has been executed. The Republic stands on the brink of destruction as Anakin Skywalker begins his march against the Jedi Order and Emperor Palpatine begins morphing the Republic into a new Empire. Until a mysterious infestation occurs on Couruscant. An infestation that will change the Rise of the Empire into a Battle for Survival for all sides. Destinies will change.


**Prologue,**

Tatooine, A week before the events on Coruscant:

The Twin Suns of the desert planet seemed to shine directly on the Zabrak as he walked. The dark cloak shielded his face as he walked into the Cantina, protecting him from the wind kicked sand and, more importantly, identification. He walked in. Loud music blared as always from the musical band playing on stage. Multiple people laughed out loud at the same time as they took in another drink of alcohal. The air was thick with smoke and a mixed smell of unwashed bodies.

But he was not here for the petty sights of a Tatooine Cantina. He was here on an important objective, an objective that would change the Universe forever. He manuvered past the drunk crowd and sat down at the bar. The Human Bartender came up. His face was wrinkled, his hair was balding and he was a bit plump. But his eyes shined with a burning purpose, a purpose to change the Universe as a whole. The Zabrak knew. He had the same look.

The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"The usual?" He asked calmly.

"No," the Zabrak replied. "I would rather see the reserves."

Code words said and accepted, the bartender nodded and let the Zabrak past the counter. They moved to the very back of the bar, stopping at the inner wall of the wine reserves.

"Reign." The barkeep said to the wall.

The wall clicked and hissed and a hole appeared, revealing a small robotic eye.

(Translated from the Hutt Language) _"State your code ID or get shot." _The eye said.

_"Codeword: Bar and Keep. 2100." _The barkeep said.

The eye retracted back into the wall and the wall parted, revealing a circle of hooded figures around a table. They seemed to be interrupted by the entrance of the Zabrak, as one member had his hands raised as if he was talking before and the table was illuminated by the Hologram of a strange looking egg.

"Inner Circle, I am sorry for the interruption." The barkeep said. "But this Zabrak said the code that translated to meaning he wanted an urgent meeting with you."

A figure that wore a dark green cloak nodded. "Indeed, we do know him." The figures voice was dark and gravelly."You did well letting him in, Tyzar, otherwise he would have forced his way in."

A dry chuckle went around the table.

"Leave us." the figure said.

Tyzar nodded and left, the wall sealing behind him with a hiss and click.

"What news have you brought to us, our treasured spymaster?" The figure asked.

"I have just returned from the planet Coruscant, my lord." the Zabrak said. "I have extracted information that I think you will find most pleasing."

The Figure nodded. "Share it with us than, if you please." He motioned to an empty chair. The Zabrak sat.

"My Lord, as you known for a long while, Darth Sideous hopes to rise a New Empire from the ashes of the Republic, but we never knew when or how he was going to achieve it. My Lord, I have found out. He plans to use the Clones."

Murmurs went up from the table.

"That makes no sense." a figure in dark purple said. "The Clones are allies to the Republic and the Jedi. Why would they turn on them?"

"No." the Zabrak replied. "They have a mental chip, if you will, implanted inside their brains. This makes them loyal to the Chancellor, AKA Darth Sideous, as you've known. Of course, this chip can be broken if they befriend a Jedi, but those are few of the Clones. Most of the Clone Army can and will follow the order, lay waste to the Republic and rise a New Empire from the rubble."

The Figure leaned back in his seat.

"Smart move, Papeltine." He muttered to himself. "Very smart and strategic, indeed. But plans can be halted. Halted severely." He looked up at the table. "The plan will continue. This information has given us more insight on the situation on Couruscant and it is indeed very helpful, but it does not slow or halt our plans. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The table shouted in union.

"Question, my lord?" The Zabrak asked.

"Speak, spymaster."

"What species have we decided on for execution of the plan?"

The darkness shrouded the Figure's face, but the spymaster could tell he was smiling.

"I have chosen a species recently discovered by scientists over in the Outer Rim." He said. "They, I think, will prove most effective for our plan." He motioned to the egg displayed on the Hologram.

The egg's shell, instead of a hard property, was saggy and oozy as a Rancor's skin if it bathed in slime for a day. On the top were four thick, what looked like tentacles closing the shell's top in a circular pattern. Just as soon as the Zabrak was done examining it, the tentacles parted upward, as if it was a living, breathing creature. Out of the top, covered in slime substance, was a spidery creature with no viewable eyes. It's eight legs stretched lazily up as it climbed out of the egg, followed by a long whipping tail.

"We will rely on these spiders to get the job done?" The Zabrak said in awe.

The Figure chuckled. "No, these are not the creatures, at least not yet."

"Not yet?"

"These are merely carriers. They are creatures that hatch out of the egg carrying a small embryo within them. The Embryo needs a living host to sustain them, so the carriers seek out the host and, once they find them, they attach themselves to the host and inject the Embryo in. The Carriers than die. Meanwhile the Embryo grows rather quickly and, when it's big enough, it breaks out of the host and leaves to find a secure place to cocoon. The Host, I'm afraid, does not survive the process."

The Zabrak eyed the spider creature in both horror and fascination. "Wait, you said the Embryo cocoons itself." The Zabrak said. "What does it come out of the cocoon as?"

The Figure smiled. "I'm glad you asked." He said. He tapped the control monitor and a new image replaced the egg. It was an insectoid creature, completely black, it's head smooth and long. It's jaws were lined with jagged teeth like an acklay's and it had a tail riddled with multiple spikes along the line and honed in on one big spike at the end. It was lean, but it whipped and snarled its jaws fiercely. The Zabrak caught the site of what looked like a second mouth inside the mouth.

"What do you call them?" The spymaster asked in awe.

"I call them Xenomorphs." The Figure said.


End file.
